That One FateFul Day
by SailorMia
Summary: OneShot. UsaMamo. Usagi passes a test and all for Mamoru but what happens when she doesnt get the reaction she expects? RR


**AN: Hello everyone, i hope oyu all enjoy this oneshot as much as i did writing it. I wrote it in about two hours. The idea just came to me and i started to write so here it is!! hope you enjoy -**

**Also i big thank you to my wonderful freind and beta Christine!! Without her this wouldnt be as good as it is now!!! so thank you Chrissie, luv yea loads huni!!! Everyone please cheak out her Fic's her pen name is GilmoreGirlsRocks.**

**You May Now Read - :**

Anxiety spread throughout her body as she finally picked up her paper and read her score silently to herself. She gasped, eyes growing wide and beamed at the simple piece of paper sitting motionless on her desk. Finally all that studying had paid off and she could rub it in the one person's face that made her life a living nightmare.

The sound of the bell rang through her ears and she shot up and ran out of the door as fast as she could, ignoring the calls of her friends behind her, wondering where she was rushing off to at such a time. She hurried down the busy streets of Tokyo, as fast as her legs could carry her and halted outside familiar glass windows. She looked inside and disappointment filled her eyes instantly. He wasn't there. But he would be, he always was.

She walked inside, a huge smile still plastered across her face and a familiar sandy haired man turned and smiled at her from behind a counter. She skipped over to him and sat on a stool directly infront of him.

"Konichiwa Motoki-onii-san," she greeted the sandy haired man happily.

"Konichiwa Usagi-Chan. What are you so happy about?" He asked her.

She held up the piece of paper that she was holding so tightly in her little hand and watched as his eyes darted across to the big green number on the top left hand corner. She watched the surprise and pride fill into his eyes as he looked at her.

"Usagi-Chan! Im so proud of you! Congratulations," he said grinning.

"Arigato, demo… have you seen Mamoru-baka today?" She asked, her eyes flickering around the room for any sign of the ebony haired man.

Motoki frowned. "Iie…Why do you ask Usagi-Chan?" He asked.

Usagi sighed. "Well…" she debated silently whether or not she should tell him.

"Well…" Motoki urged.

"No reason, I just wondered…" the blonde finished lamely. Motoki looked her up and down disbelievingly and then finally nodded.

"What would you like to order? Its on the house…you deserve it for working so hard," Motoki said, smiling as the small blonde's face in front of him lit up with delight.

"Anything?" She asked, eyes going wide.

He chuckled. "Anything, Usagi-Chan."

Usagi's face scrunched up with concentration as she recited the menu in her head, deciding what she wanted wisely. Motoki laughed to himself as the blonde bit her lip with concentration.

The familiar jingle sound of the bells above the door of the arcade, telling people that somebody had just walked in, snapped Usagi out of her trance and she looked around to see a man around 18 walking towards the counter.

He was well build with handsome features, midnight blue eyes and ebony hair. He took a seat next to Usagi. She turned away; this was the moment she has been waiting for. The reason why she had studied so hard and she couldn't even muster the courage to tell him so. Her confidence dropped and her mind went blank.

"Yo, Motoki," He greeted his best friend.

"Hello buddy!" Motoki replied, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to the man before him.

Usagi pretended to ignore the man sitting next to her and reached out to grab a menu. But before she could an arrogant smug voice said, "It's rude to ignore people, Odango."

Usagi saw red and Motoki rolled his eyes as he saw the argument coming. He walked away to serve customers and left the couple to it.

"Well then call me rude Mamoru-Baka, because im ignoring you!" She spat, her back still turned on him.

"Why the nastiness, Odango? Failed another test?" He smirked.

Usagi grew tense and gritted her teeth before turning around and shoving a piece of paper under his nose. He was taken back, but snatched it from her and began to read it.

"Actually, jerk, no. The complete opposite," Usagi said smiling, expecting him to apologize and be proud of her.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he read the big green '93' in the top right hand corner of the paper. Admiration filled his dark blue eyes for a second but he quickly covered it up and put the piece of paper down on the counter and smirked.

"Wow, Odango," he began and then paused.

Usagi beamed, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"I never thought you were the type of person to cheat," He finished.

Usagi gasped, her eyes widening, hurt covering her crystal pools of joy.

"N…Nani?" She asked quietly, staring into his eyes.

He wanted to take it back; he wanted to take her in his arms and hug her tenderly and tell her how proud he was off her, but he couldn't let her know he loved her dearly. He just couldn't. Every time he got close to someone they would always leave him, hurt and alone. So he pushed her away even more.

"You heard me, cheater!" he said, trying to push her away like usual with his insults that never ment a word.

Usagi was taken back. After all the work, all the studying and all the dreaming she had been doing to get this mark, he had the nerve to call her a cheater. Anger and sadness filled her and she clenched her fists.

"Im not a cheater, you baka!" She cried with anger.

"Oh yeah, sure, Odango. What ever you say… so all of a sudden you just got the motivation and you decided to stop being lazy and study? If you say so…" he said his voice trailing off.

"Yes I do say so!" Usagi nearly screamed at him. The whole arcade went silent and everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple, including Motoki.

Why bother loving her, he asked himself. When he knew that she never felt the same way in return. She resented him but he couldn't blame her. He was cruel and evil to her and she deserved somebody that wasn't so cold hearted. It killed him inside knowing that she could never love him. But he couldn't help but loving her. No matter how he tried to deny it and push her away, he loved her more everyday, if that were possible.

"What on earth could be your reason to study so hard? It must be pretty special to make the laziest person in Tokyo study." He laughed coldly. Usagi got up and his emotionless eyes followed her. She then turned and stared at him.

"YOU! YOU WERE MY MOTIVATION MAMORU-BAKA. I WANTED YOU TO SEE ME MORE THAN A SILLY LITTLE GIRL, THAT CRYS AND EATS AND FAILS HER TESTS!!! I WANTED YOU TO BE PROUD OF ME!"

Usagi screamed silent tears making her eyes glisten; she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again to see Mamoru with a shocked expression all over his face. A tear slid down her cheek, then another and another.

"But now I know better, don't I?" She asked calmly before running out of the door and out of sight.

Mamoru stood staring at the place where Usagi had just been standing, the whole arcade staring at him with disgust.

"Ok people nothing to see here!" Motoki suddenly yelled at everyone. The customers immediately returned to what they were doing. Motoki walked over to Mamoru, putting a comforting arm on his shoulder, knowing he was beating himself up inside.

"What did I do?" He mumbled, still staring wide eyed where Usagi had been standing.

Motoki sighed. "You love her, it's obvious. She loves you, that is even more obvious…so why are you enemies?"

"Yeah know what Motoki? I really don't know anymore," Mamoru moaned with frustration, looking at his best friend for guidance.

"Then why are you still sitting here? Go after her!"

"Because she won't want to talk to me now, she hates me. I called her a cheater! She studied so hard just so I would notice her…and I called her a cheater…"

"I wouldn't bet on that," Motoki said before walking back to the customers.

Mamoru sat on his stool for a while before silently getting up and running out of the arcade. Motoki smiled after his best friend a knowing glint in his eye.

Usagi ran down the street, tears trailing slowly down her cheeks. Her heart ached in her chest, throbbing and broken in two. A sob escaped her cold lips and she closed her eyes, wishing for the pain to go away.

"Mamoru, why must I fill this way towards you?" She cried out loud suddenly. Her feet stopped and she opened her eyes, looking around to find herself in the park infront of a huge lake.

The rustle of the leaves blowing in the wind made her feel calm as she sat down on the grass and stared blankly at the glistening water infront of her. Tears spilled down her red cheeks as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to ignore the fast beating of her heart against her chest.

A gust a wind sent shivers down her spine and more hot tears fell down her smooth cold skin. She felt so alone and so broken, all over one guy and a few words. She sighed shakily.

She heard a few twigs behind her snap and she felt somebody behind her, however, she didn't have to turn to see who it was. She could feel him. She could feel his eyes bore into the back of her head, willing her to turn and face him. So she did. She found herself staring into the dark cool midnight blue eyes of Chiba Mamoru.

Mamoru took a sharp intake of breath when his Odango turned around and faced him. Her cheeks were rosy red from running and her nose was also red from her constant sniffles. Tears trickled slowly down her face and down her chin and her eyes were all puffy from crying. Her hair was blowing silently and calmly in the wind and the water behind her glimmered in the sunset. She looked heavenly.

He looked into her normal joyful eyes filled with light and saw how hurt and broken she was. The light had faded and her eyes were dull gray in color. His own eyes softened and he felt the walls around his heart melt away.

"Usagi-Chan…" Mamoru began, but Usagi's small quiet voice cut him off.

"Why must you continue to push me away Mamoru?" She asked him softly.

He was taken back by her words.

"Nani?" He asked, not taking his eyes from her.

"You push me away from you all the time with your harsh words and your insults…why?" She asked again, hiccupping and sniffling.

Mamoru sighed, brushing a hand through his hair and looking at the small blonde before him.

"I don't know…" he replied.

"Yes you do." Usagi said simply, turning back towards the lake.

Mamoru's eyes widened and he took a step towards her.

"I…I guess I'm scared…" he confessed, bowing his head slightly.

"But why are you scared Mamoru? Why are you scared of getting close to me…to anyone…?" She asked continuing to stare at the lake.

He shuffled slightly on his feet, not sure of whether he should pour out his heart to the blonde. _But she already has your heart. _A voice in his head said. He sighed again.

"Because whenever I get close to someone they leave me…" Mamoru admitted.

"Is that what's happened before Mamoru? Somebody left you?" Usagi turned around to face him; her eyes shining with unshed tears.

He nodded, avoiding her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to leave you. Ever." She promised him, a tear escaping her barrier.

Mamoru's head snapped up and he looked directly into Usagi's eyes. They dived into each other souls, welcoming each other warmly, wanting, needing, one another so much. They stayed staring for what seemed like hours when finally Usagi got up and walked over to Mamoru.

"I mean it," she whispered.

Tears filled Mamoru's eyes as the petite blonde before him looked at him full of love and promise.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-Chan…" he said suddenly through his silent tears, his voice shaking slightly.

Usagi shook her head and reached out a small hand to brush the bangs out of his eyes; her delicate finger stroked his skin slightly, sending electricity down each other's spines.

Mamoru swallowed hard and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them and looked directly into Usagi's eyes.

"I…I love you Usako…."

Usagi smiled, her tears finally pouring over her barrier and down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Mamo-Chan." She dived into his arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest and crying uncontrollably.

Mamoru gasped lightly at the sudden impact of both her small body and her words. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and rested his head on her golden silky locks. He knew then and there that she would never leave him. He would never be lonely and never be unloved again.


End file.
